Sleeping Beauty
by WhiteWings9
Summary: A drunk and drugged Alfred is molested in his sleep. Based on a fanart by Zeemo.


**Sleeping Beauty**

He finished up his work for the night and sent his laptop to sleep, draining the last of his almost-cooled tea in one swallow. He got up from his desk, padded his way towards the kitchen and rinsed out his mug in the sink, glancing up at the clock as he dried his hands on a tea towel. It was just striking midnight. He supposed he could call it a day. He switched off all the lights on the ground floor and headed upstairs.

It was warmer on the second floor than it was downstairs. He shrugged out of his jumper as he slipped into the bedroom, the door creaking a little on its hinges. The room was dark but he did not bother to turn on the lights; the air was still and silent as he shuffled towards the bed. He sat down at the edge of the bed, dropped his jumper to the floor, and reached over to flick on the bedside lamp.

He was not alone. A young man, blond, tanned and entirely naked, lay so fast asleep not a breath stirred from him. His Alfred, drunk on perhaps a tad too much wine for supper, he thought as his mind drifted innocently over to the sleeping pills in the bathroom cabinet. He let his eyes wander down the length of his young, naked Alfred, drinking in his lightly muscled chest and abdomen, glancing briefly down at his clean-shaven groin before flitting up to his face. There was a rosy tint to his cheeks and his lips were slightly parted; a sleeping beauty, he thought.

Hesitantly, he leaned over to capture those lips in a quick, almost-chaste kiss. Alfred did not stir. He kissed him once again, this time with a slip of tongue so he could taste the wine on him. Alfred remained immobile. There was no waking him.

Pleased with that discovery, he set about arranging himself so he was knelt in between Alfred's legs and carefully spread him apart. He noted how pale his hands were against Alfred's thighs as he marvelled the sight before him. Where should he start? Alfred's penis was half-swelled with blood, offering an obvious target for molesting, but the puckered hole further down looked just as tempting. He undid the front of his trousers and slipped a thoughtless hand over his own hardening cock, mulling pleasantly over his choices.

He was going to enjoy this.

He went for the hole, slicking up his fingers with lube hastily brought out of the drawer and sticking them in. Alfred felt hot, impossibly hot, and so, _so_ tight around his fingers he felt his own cock twitch with anticipation. He worked his fingers around, scissoring and stretching out Alfred, his eyes fixed to Alfred's face so he could watch the red tint to his cheeks bloom across the rest of his face. Was he feeling it? He felt around some more, eager to find the spot that would undo his Alfred and… ah, there! A slight crease was forming on Alfred's brow and his mouth was falling open, his breath coming out in huffs and puffs.

He continued to stimulate Alfred's prostate with lazy flicks of his fingers, sitting back on his haunches as watched Alfred's cock grow and grow. Alfred stirred occasionally but did not wake. He looked as if he was enjoying himself even in sleep. Smiling to himself, he took hold of Alfred's cock and gave it a light tug, just a little one. Alfred let out a little mewl at that.

He was now pleasuring Alfred on both ends, jerking him off and finger-fucking him both, and Alfred was getting really heated, stirring even more frequently, letting out moans and half-gasps from deep within his throat. He found himself enjoying the sight of Alfred, his sweet, beautiful Alfred squirming in his sleep and at his hands. He upped the tempo a little, stroking him hard and fast.

And Alfred came! Suddenly and violently, he spurted all over himself in white streaks that stood in sharp contrast to his beach-tanned skin.

_I'm not finished with you_, he thought grimly as he continued ramming his fingers into Alfred.

The muscles of Alfred's ass had loosened considerably after he had come. He pulled out his fingers, brought out his cock, and without hesitation plunged himself into Alfred.

Oh he was _so_ wet, _so_ warm! He was swooning.

His hips were thrusting all of their own, his cock sliding in and out, seeking pleasure all on its own as he fucked Alfred, spreading his thighs apart with lube- and come-slicked hands as he fucked Alfred; quick and hard and rough, his breath sighing his name, AlfredAlfred_Alfred…!_

He soon peaked with a groan and a burst of white behind his eyes, stilling and bowing over as he emptied himself into Alfred. _Alfred, Alfred, his sweet, sweet Alfred_. He planted a tired, sloppy kiss on Alfred as he rode the waves of his orgasm, his breath coming out in short, sharp gasps.

Alfred was still, remarkably, asleep.

"Oh sweet lad," he burst out giggling.

He buried into Alfred's sweat-soaked hair and kissed him lightly on the temple.

* * *

Based on a fanart by Zeemo.


End file.
